The monster within
by Seishin19
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son pareja desde hace unos cuantos meses, pero a la hora de intimar algo raro pasa con Ichigo. Rukia no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, sintiéndose impotente ante su estupidez por dejar que pasara y al gustarle lo que hacen con ella. Pero la situación se da la vuelta en una sola noche. "Los caballos y los reyes cambian constantemente, ¿no es así...?" Two-shot


Sé que hay algún que otro fic así, pero… Uff la idea era taaaaan tentadora. Esto es un regalo para tres grandes amigas mías que cumplieron años ayer y antes de ayer. ¡Felicidades chicas! Solo tendrá dos capítulos así que...

Ichigo: Te estás volviendo un pervertido.

Rukia: ¡Sí!

Seishin: ¡¿Pervertido yo?!

Ichigo: ¡Pero si esta vez no te dio vergüenza escribirlo!

Seishin: Bueno…

Rukia: ¡Estabas encantado!

Seishin: Esto…

Ichigo y Rukia: ¡Pervertido!

Seishin: ….. -u-U No les hagan caso…

* * *

Hace ya meses que salimos juntos, sí, como pareja. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera nosotros mismos. Ese calor que sentía en el pecho cuando estaba junto a él nunca lo relacioné con un sentimiento amoroso, me costó mucho darme cuenta de ello, la verdad.

Poco a poco hemos ido a más hasta llegar el punto en el que estamos.

Siento mis mejillas calientes al estar totalmente desnuda bajo él. No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, pero siempre me entra la vergüenza. Es algo normal, supongo. Normalmente logra calmarme con esa sonrisa dulce que suele poner en estas ocasiones, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa ya estando más relajada.

Dentro de mí no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa. Sé que él también lo está y levanté mis brazos para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos naranjas con mis dedos. Aún sonriendo, se inclinó a besarme suavemente en los labios. Estas muestras de afecto tan enternecedoras nunca me las esperé de Ichigo, sin embargo eran muy bienvenidas.

Y llegó ese momento en que me entraba el pánico porque de repente dejaba de ser él. Cuando intimamos, sus instintos toman control, y sé perfectamente quién es, sin embargo… No puedo evitar caer bajo su rudeza. No importa cuántas veces haya tratado de convencerme a mi misma de que odio lo que hace, siendo franca conmigo misma era una maravilla.

Pasados varios segundos no podía evitar gemir de placer, de agarrarme con las uñas a su espalda y rodear su cintura con mis piernas llevándolo más adentro, de gritar pidiendo más y gimiendo un nombre que no era suyo. Eso lo hacía enojar, lo sé porque gruñe y no dice nada, solo embiste más fuerte, casi a una velocidad inhumana, llevándome al límite una y otra vez, casi seguidas una detrás de otra. No me hace daño, al menos no mucho, no quiere que Ichigo se dé cuenta.

Cuando todo pasa, cuando ya ninguno puede continuar; pierde la consciencia. Al despertar, Ichigo no recuerda qué ha hecho. Siempre se levantará preocupado de las marcas rojas –casi moradas- en mis caderas y las marcas de dientes en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro rodeadas de sangre seca. Yo me mantengo callada y solo digo que quiero seguir durmiendo. Lo oigo suspirar y levantarse.

No quiero preocuparle más de la cuenta. Si le dijera la verdad no volvería a acercarse a mí solo por mantenerme a salvo, lo conozco muy bien y sé que haría eso.

—Lo siento Ichigo… —susurro antes de volver a quedarme dormida.

* * *

Estoy enojado… No, eso se queda corto. Estoy furioso, pero conmigo mismo, aunque con Rukia un poco también.

No quiere decirme qué pasa, esas marcas en su cuerpo no son normales y yo no recuerdo habérselas hecho, jamás se me ocurriría hacerle ese daño.

Me incliné sobre el lavabo y abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara.

No podía creer que otra vez me quedara dormido antes de hacerlo. Ya es la cuarta vez, empiezo a tener la sensación de que Rukia no me está diciendo la verdad en nada. ¿Tanto le cuesta confiar en mí maldita sea?

Cerré el grifo y suspiré al tiempo que estiraba la mano para tomar la toalla y secarme. Me miré al espejo y fruncí el ceño.

—Tengo veinte años joder… —murmuré para mi mismo—. No soy aquel idiota de quince años, se cree que no sé que está mintiendo.

Suspiré de nuevo y me deshice de la única prenda que llevaba puesta para ducharme. Normalmente invito a Rukia a ducharse conmigo, pero hoy estoy demasiado ofuscado, será mejor dejarlo para otro día, no me gustaría descargar mi furia en ella sin quererlo.

No estuve mucho tiempo allí, salí con la toalla atada a la cintura y subí de nuevo a mi habitación. No había mirado la hora, por lo oscuro que está todo, supongo que ya es medianoche aproximadamente.

Entré en la habitación y vi a Rukia sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana. Me pregunto si ha escuchado la puerta abrirse.

—Rukia levántate ya y vamos a hacer la cena—le dije con el tono de voz más normal que pude poner.

—¿Oh? —Me miró y sonrió— ¿Es tan tarde?

Asentí y caminé hacia los cajones para sacar rompa limpia. Seré sincero y admitiré que aún me da pudor estar desnudo ante ella. Así que simplemente le tiré la toalla sobre la cabeza y me puse mis bóxers rápidamente. Listo, a salvo de un momento incómodo.

—¡Oye! ¡Que no soy un perchero! —protestó infantilmente. Ja, es divertido cuando lo hace, excepto cuando me golpea, sus golpes duelen.

—Deja de quejarte tanto y levántate, ena- —antes de que pudiera responder la almohada se estampó contra mi cara. Pero será…

—¡No me digas así, idiota! —hay algunas cosas que nunca cambian, ¿eh?

—¡Ven aquí! —me subí a la cama y me lancé sobre ella. Le ganaba en altura y peso, así que sus intentos por intentar alejarme fueron inútiles.

—¡Ah Ichigo! ¡Me aplastas! —que exagerada es… Si estoy un poco separada de ella, PRECISAMENTE, para no aplastarla.

—¡Venganza! —sujeté sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza e incliné la mía para besar su cuello. La sentí estremecerse y sonreír. Me giré para ver su cara y sonreí al ver su cara totalmente roja de vergüenza y apostaría que de enojo también.

—Tsk, idiota… —había bajado la guarda por un momento y logró liberar sus muñecas de mi agarre, iba a sujetarlas otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me agarró del cabello y me besó furiosamente—. No tientes tu suerte, Ichigo —murmuró sonando sensual a mis oídos haciendo hincapié en cada sílaba de mi nombre. Esta chica me matará un día de estos.

Sinceramente no sé cómo acabamos desnudos otra vez, no que tuviera mucha ropa puesta, la camiseta y la ropa interior no más.

Esto sí es aprovechar la ausencia de mi familia. No importaba cuántas veces acabáramos así, nunca podría cansarme de ella.

De repente todo mi enfado se había ido.

* * *

Rukia no aprendes. Mira, ya lo estás haciendo de nuevo y sabes lo que va a pasar ahora. Suspiré mentalmente y miré como sucedía el cambio… Otra vez.

—¿Me echaste de menos, Reina? —me sorprendí al oírlo hablar. Es la primera vez que lo hace y eso no me daba buena espina—. Incluso sabiendo lo que va a pasar me llamas de nuevo, ¿somos masoquistas por aquí o qué? —rió, obviamente ese hollow estúpido se estaba mofando de mí y mi estupidez.

—¡Nadie te ha llamado! —Protesté furiosamente y lo empujé con las manos en su pecho— ¡Haz que Ichigo regrese!

—Vamos, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? —siseó con algo de enojo en su voz, pero no tardó en regresar con un tono lascivo—, si sabes muy bien que esto te gusta —su fuerza es enorme, no puedo evitar que se acerque a mí y lama mi mejillas calientes. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante ese tono de voz… ¡Tendría que odiarlo, pero…!

Sin previo aviso penetró dentro de mí y grité. Dolía y creí por un momento que rompería a llorar, sin embargo lo contuve y me mordí fuerte el labio para prevenir que cualquier otro sonido saliera de mi boca. No le iba a dar el gusto a ese monstruo de ver mis lágrimas.

Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarme a la repentina y ruda intrusión, comenzó con su fuerte movimiento de caderas.

Ondas de placer y dolor recorrieron mi cuerpo al completo, creando una mezcla altamente deliciosa, y no pude contener más los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta.

De nuevo caí en su juego. Otra vez me dejé llevar por su vaivén, le permití tocar en todas partes y no hice nada para evitarlo.

Soy una estúpida, esto es degradante, rendida ante… Un hollow en el cuerpo de mi novio y mi mejor amigo.

Intenté decirle que parara, pero esa palabra no llegaría jamás a sus oídos en esta situación, más bien porque yo era incapaz de pronunciarla. Mi cuerpo y parte de mi mente rechazaban la idea de querer parar.

Lloré entre gemidos y jadeos. Por mi impotencia y debilidad.

* * *

Rukia era tan deliciosa. Por la manera en la que la tenía bajo su merced y gemía sin parar. Tener a la poderosa y testadura Kuchiki de esa forma bajo él no tenía precio.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado para el hollow...

* * *

Jojojo, ¿qué habrá pasado? Los haré sufrir un rato, muahahaha! No se preocupen, ya acabé las clases así que la segunda estará en poco, tal vez esta tarde o mañana :D


End file.
